


一个虚假的世界

by aosola



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosola/pseuds/aosola
Summary: 这是一个虚假的世界，为了O卡而诞生的世界。想象力匮乏，部分脑洞来源于破恩hub。21禁，有bdsm成分，调教





	1. Chapter 1

世界1 卡卡西被关进了一个奇怪的房间  
刚从迷药的药效中醒来的卡卡西发现自己被以一种奇怪的方式固定在了一架机器上面。他全身一丝不挂，脖子被项圈紧紧铐住，嘴巴被开口器撑开正不受控制的流着涎水。两只手臂被拉向后上方，手腕处被铐住，而他的下半身则被机器大大分开呈一字马，大腿小腿和脚踝处都被机器死死固定住动弹不得。维持着这种辛苦的姿态被悬挂在半空中，卡卡西羞耻的挣扎起来。  
仿佛有意识一般，随着卡卡西的挣动，机器也从休眠状态开始运转。两只机械手臂从两边伸出，精准的接近了卡卡西的两颗乳头，从机器尖端的小孔喷出小股清液淋在了乳尖上，随后一个由四个圆球组成的按摩头靠近了卡卡西的乳头，轻轻夹住那两个还不太敏感的肉粒旋转着轻轻按摩了起来。随着不断的刺激，卡卡西发现抹在他胸前的液体让他的敏感度骤然上升，麻麻痒痒的感觉让他忍不住挺起了腰部往按摩头上蹭。  
这时身下一阵机械响动，一根机械手臂靠近了身下，卡卡西暴露在外的屁眼感觉到一阵冰凉，同样的液体也喷洒在了他的肛门处，然后一根灌肠针筒插进了他的屁眼，200cc的灌肠液缓缓流进了他的身体，然后等待在一旁的机械手臂拿着一枚肛塞捅进了他的屁眼。更多的小机械手臂降了下来，手臂上伸出来的小皮拍开始旋转着抽打虐待着卡卡西的屁股。那两瓣白花花的屁股被抽的肉浪起伏，迅速变的又红又肿，卡卡西被抽的忍不住呜呜叫，合不拢的嘴巴里口水流的更多。在卡卡西的呜咽声中，屁眼里的塞子被拔了出来，因为被牢牢束缚着双腿大开的姿势，屁眼完全无法夹紧，卡卡西羞耻的喷了出来，肠道里折磨着他的液体悉数排进身下的器皿里。  
卡卡西刚松了口气，却惊恐的发现那根灌肠针筒里储着更多的液体靠近了他，刻度条清清楚楚的显示着1000cc。卡卡西内心恐惧，扭着臀部想躲，却被束缚的死死的，只能眼睁睁看着灌肠针筒再一次插进了他下身。等这一次的灌肠液全部灌完，卡卡西的小腹也微微涨了起来，被肛塞堵住的屁眼抽搐着，屁股重新被小皮拍照顾起来，肚子绞痛，卡卡西被折磨的眼泪都流了出来，模样很是凄惨。  
两轮灌肠结束，卡卡西瘫在机器上，奶头上的按摩头也被机械手臂收了回去。取而代之的是两个电击乳夹夹住他的两个乳头，微弱的电流不停变换着频率和模式，电的卡卡西直翻白眼，爽的口水流的更凶了。  
一根逼真的假鸡巴捅进了卡卡西被开口器撑的大张的嘴里，一下一下肏着卡卡西的嘴，干着他的舌头。一根表面带着凸起的棒子也突然肏进了卡卡西湿滑的屁眼里，刚一插入就狂插猛送，机器灵活的一边高速旋转一边疯狂抽插，次次干到最深处，捅的卡卡西涕泪直流，乳头屁眼都爽的发骚。这时一直限制住卡卡西出声的口枷被机械手臂取走。卡卡西嘴唇立马温顺的裹住了一直在凌虐他嘴巴的那根东西，被操的发情的身体不论是上面还是下面的嘴都卖力的吸吮着两根抽插不止的假鸡巴……

调教终于结束时，两腿都颤抖着合不拢的卡卡西被一旁的工作人员搀扶着拭净身体穿上衣服带出了房间。等候在外面的带土正在柜台结账，卡卡西被归还给带土，“宇智波先生您的两小时机奸调教已经完成了，请问您还满意吗？”

带土搂着正乖顺的靠在他身上满面潮红的卡卡西，给了一个大大的五星好评。

“欢迎您下次光临~”


	2. 带卡的换妻趴体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四战土x六火卡，阿飞x上忍卡，长发土x暗部卡的线下交换聚会，聚会的组织者是四战土

在深山中宇智波带土的大豪宅里，带土和卡卡西们为期三天的淫乱群披趴体开始了。  
最先到达的是四战土和他的卡卡西，也就是这间豪宅的主人。四战土的卡卡西是六火卡，因为长期做办公室养成的丰腴身材和大屁股最适合打屁屁和榨乳调教。  
紧接着进门的是长发土和他的暗部卡。暗部卡是三个卡卡西里最瘦削的，因为经常不遵从指令正在进行行为改正的训练。  
最后进门的是阿飞和他的卡卡西，懒散的上忍卡最喜欢的体位是传教士因为不用动，各种接受度都很高。即使阿飞在他耳边叽叽喳喳个不停也依然捧着小黄兔面不改色。。  
席间大家愉快的交流着，六火卡给大家不断的添着酒水和零食。不多时大家都已经微醺，四战土拍拍手，示意大家转移到楼上。

四战土的游戏室又大又宽敞，各种道具种类繁多，看的长发土满面通红，暗部卡小脸煞白，连上忍卡都心里暗道遭殃，只余阿飞一人完全不会读空气兴奋的到处乱摸，一会惊叫这狼牙棒可真粗小粉菊都要给捅成大松货，一会又拿着皮鞭刷刷甩开仿佛在想象着把一个大白屁股抽的开花。  
三个卡卡西自觉的去浴室灌好肠出来。  
长发土从墙上选了一根沉重的铁项圈拴在暗部卡的脖子上，短短的锁链另一端被拴在房间中间大床的床脚处，暗部卡不得不深深的低下头去趴伏在地毯上。长发土又挑选了两个跳蛋用胶布贴在暗部卡的乳头上，开启了最低档的震动，一根能扭动成各种形状的按摩跳蛋塞进穴里。打开开关，跳蛋就在马达的驱使下无规律的扭动着在穴里到处乱撞，时而顶到前列腺搞得暗部卡汁水四溢，时而扭动的不得其法让暗部卡欲求不满，最后在塞上一个狗尾巴肛塞，暗部卡就被放置在一边，无人理会了。  
三个带土一起围到床边，床上六火卡和上忍卡仰躺着双腿举过头顶被束缚在床头，双手也被手铐拴在床头，只两个白花花的屁股滴着淫水被带土们视奸着等待着三根硬的发痛的鸡巴临幸。  
四战土率先脱下裤子，他又黑又硬的阴毛被修剪的很短又服帖，显得一根竖直的鸡巴格外吓人，青筋暴起成暗红色的鸡巴配上尤其粗大的龟头，看的床上两个卡卡西不住发骚，恨不得生在四战土的胯下天天被这根东西肏穴。  
趁几人愣神之际，四战土先占据了上忍卡屁股的使用权。按照规矩，带土们都不能第一个肏自己带来的卡卡西。于是阿飞和长发土两个人围住了六火卡，六火卡丰腴的屁股惹得阿飞忍不住左搓右捏像对待一个白宣宣的面团似的，一边揉一边迫不及待的把鸡巴插进面团中间的那个小洞里，干的一个好好的白屁股成了个粉红粉红的烂桃子。  
另一边长发土也骑到六火卡的脸上，掏出鸡巴戳到他嘴边。六火卡就很顺从的含住了，嘴唇包覆住牙齿，舌头灵活的伺候着这根肉棒。长发土还嫌操的太浅，对着这个洞一通乱顶，干的六火卡眼泪鼻涕口水糊了一脸，好不凄惨。  
床上淫声浪语，三个带土更是卖力抽插，两个卡卡西屁眼被干的白浆都捣出来了，吸着鸡巴呜呜哀叫，爽的不知身在何处。  
床下暗部卡屁眼里塞着个鸡肋玩具只觉得更是空虚，只想要个又热又硬的鸡巴止止痒。正心里难受，那边阿飞看他这模样，加速在六火卡的屁股里干了几十下，快步走到暗部卡的面前，一泡浓精就洒在了他脸上，“乖狗狗，舔干净。”暗部卡想躲，却被抓着头发按在鸡巴上，阿飞的语气骤然变冷，“不想屁股开花就别让我说第二遍。”暗部卡被他一吓唬，只得伸舌头去舔。等他用唇舌清洁完，阿飞握着鸡巴在他脸上乱戳，把刚才射上去的精液涂得暗部卡一脸都是。阿飞心情颇好的看着自己的成果，善心大发的给暗部卡拔掉了狗尾巴肛塞，又扣出跳蛋，重新硬起来的鸡巴肏进了等待多时的肉穴。

次日下午

纵欲过度的众人在一个晚上加大半天的充分休息后，打算骑车去宇智波大宅后院的小树林。

卡卡西们只被允许穿着一件衬衣，下身光溜溜的，看到三辆自行车被带土们推了出来，都是脸色一变。那自行车上的坐垫中心被掏了一个洞，中间一根竖直的假鸡巴，下边连接到车轮，正随着自行车的推进上上下下的操干着空气。  
由于按摩棒增加了座椅高度，三个卡卡西在带土的帮助下才坐上了自行车。带土们坐上了电瓶车，驱赶着卡卡西们往林间小道走。  
上忍卡最快适应了这种节奏，一边放松自己的后穴接受着按摩棒的抽插一边踩着脚踏蹬车轮。六火卡那边则被插的直叫换，每踩一下踏板屁股里那根棒子都干的他腿软。三个卡卡西往土路上骑去，山路崎岖，一会上坡一会下坡。上坡时用力踩单车屁眼就会夹紧，棒子插的三人爽到腿软，一小段上坡路骑的歪歪扭扭。下坡路则无需蹬车车轮也转的飞快，假阳具疯了似的折磨着卡卡西的肉穴。暗部卡不耐插，翻着白眼尖叫着高潮了，精液全射在了衬衣上。  
天色渐黑六人才回到了家里，从自行车上刚被解放下来的卡卡西屁股都被自行车干成个合不拢的肉洞，可怜极了。只可惜憋了一路的三个带土都是不懂得怜惜的货，齐刷刷三条鸡巴找着洞就一通狠肏，不给片刻的休息时间。  
这一晚宇智波宅也是淫声浪语，只是仔细听那叫床声里还有一丝隐隐的哭腔。

第三天

聚会的最后一天，三个卡卡西下面都被操的又红又肿不能再日。带土们一致决定仁慈的放过他们，聚会在吃完早餐后就结束。

早餐时间，餐桌上是热腾腾的牛奶炒蛋和香肠，而三只大白猫卡卡西都戴着猫耳和项圈夹着猫尾巴出现在餐桌下，安静的趴伏在地上等待着他们的早餐。  
带土们都是疼爱猫咪的好主人，怕猫咪饿急了，赶紧落座。餐桌下面三只大白猫都跪在胯下享用起送到面前的美食。三只大馋猫张嘴含住面前的大肉肠，又舔又吸，一时间吮吸声吞咽声抽插声还有呻吟声四溢，吃的比桌上的早餐还香。带土三人很快缴械投降，又热又烫的新鲜热牛奶射给了桌子下面饥渴猫咪的嘴里。上忍卡猝不及防被呛的把热牛奶洒在了地上，馋嘴的想把洒出来的牛奶也舔干净，被四战土强行制止，“别舔地上的，想喝我这还有。”


End file.
